Cazador y Ángel
by Once L
Summary: 1 Mes, 30 días. 30 viñetas sobre Dean y Castiel.
1. Día: 01, De ahora en adelante

**Para: **La Comunidad de 30 vicios.

**Día: **#01, De ahora en adelante.

**Fandom:** Supernatural.

**Personaje: **Dean y Castiel.

** Género: **General, Amistad.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en especial, retazos de las dos últimas temporadas.

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Eric Kripke, _al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**_10/01/10_**

En alguna parte del camino, Dean y Castiel se había vuelto amigos, o algo así.

De su parte, de la del cazador, el Ángel se había ganado su respeto y su confianza como muy pocas personas en el mundo a lo largo de su vida. Y no, para aquellas personas que pensaron que había sido cuando Cas le estampó contra la pared para hacer ese extraño conjuro y sacarle de las garras de Zacarías, no, se equivocaron. No fue ahí.

Había sido mucho antes de eso, mucho más, tanto que no estaba seguro de cuándo había sucedido. Pues cuando ya se había dado cuenta... ya era un hecho más que consolidado.

Y de parte del _Ángel del Señor_, había ocurrido igual; en un momento le había sacado del infierno y había intentado contactar con él y al otro, sus superiores le estaban cuestionando sus _"simpatías_", para tiempo después, revelarse en contra de su superior y sus hermanos que tenían el mismo objetivo: utilizar a Dean únicamente como el recipiente de Miguel.

Era curioso que en tampoco tiempo ambos hubieran cambiado tanto, para bien o para mal; dependía del punto de vista con el que se mirase. Pero lo que ambos sabían, lo que habían acordado sin palabras, con una mirada y más que nada con actos, era que:

_"De ahora en adelante, Dean..."_

_"Cas"._

_"¡Lucharemos juntos en esta guerra hasta el final!" _

Y no había vuelta atrás.

**Fin.**


	2. Día: 02, Blanco y Negro

**Para: **La Comunidad de 30 vicios.

**Día: **#02, Blanco y Negro.

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personaje: **Dean y Castiel.

** Género: **General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Spoilers dispersos de las últimas 3 temporadas, nada grave.

**Resumen: **La vida de Dean no se resumía en dos colores, un tercero predominaba en su vida.

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Eric Kripke, _al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**_12/01/10_**

La vida de Dean Winchester siempre había estado representada así: _Blanco_ o _Negro_. Luz o Oscuridad, Bien o Mal.

No había más.

Pero desde hace un tiempo atrás, antes de que fuera al infierno, se había dado cuenta de que no era así. Que entre el Blanco y el Negro, había otro color intermedio, un gris principalmente, aunque el tono del color muchas veces podía variar dependiendo de las intensiones que hubiera de por medio.

Y como claro ejemplo, ahí está el caso de Sammy, que durante mucho tiempo había estado fluctuando entre el bien y el mal, hasta salir de ello una vez que se dio cuenta que sus acciones sólo habían liberado a Lucifer.

Lo mismo había pasado con él en su estancia en la sede de los Demonios. Aquel lugar era la representación del mal, era oscuro y era negro; y él, que lo único que había hecho para ganarse un pase con todos los gastos pagados en el mismísimo infierno había sido vender su alma para traer de la Muerte a Sam, su Sammy, pagando ése y más pecados que nunca cometió.

Hasta ese día, en que todo pasó.

Una luz tan blanca y pura iba descendiendo de lo alto, iluminando su paso por el averno. Cuál no va siendo su sorpresa cuando esa luz, cálida y llena de paz, comenzó a rodearle y a liberarle de las cadenas que le tenían preso por la eternidad.

Horas después, y más específicamente con el transcurrir de los días y meses, Dean había descubierto un nuevo color entre el blanco y el negro, el azul.

Pero no tan intenso como el color del mar azul, sino que éste contenía algunas pinceladas disueltas de blanco y hasta de dorado. Ese azul brillante, tan claro y pacifico, era el color que definía a Cas, su Ángel de la guarda y sobre todo, su amigo; al cual sólo hacía falta mirarle directo a los ojos y perderse en esa inmensidad y misterio indescifrable.

El cazador lo haría más seguido y con mucho gusto, de no ser porque había un Apocalipsis que parar, y un demonio mayor que aniquilar. Pero ya habría tiempo para ello o al menos, eso esperaba el mayor de los Winchester.

**Fin.**


	3. Día: 04 Es culpa del frío

**Para: **La Comunidad de 30 vicios.

**Día: **#04. Es culpa del frío.

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personaje: **Castiel y Dean. Mención de Sam, Bobby y Lucifer.

**Género: **General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Spoilers dispersos de la temporada 5 y del 5x10.

**Resumen:** Dean temblaba, pero nada tenía que ver con el frío.

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Eric Kripke, _al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**_14/01/10_**

Castiel los había teletransportado a dónde Bobby aguardaba; Sam mientras tanto, le estaba contando los detalles de la fallida misión y él había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Su maldito dolor de cabeza a causa de Lucifer no aminoraba; el bastardo lo había lanzado con demasiada facilidad pero la suficiente fuerza para causarle aquella migraña.

_"¿Y ahora qué iban a hacer?"_

Era lo que Dean se preguntaba desde que se había recuperado de aquel golpe. Ver a Lucifer liberando al Ángel de la Muerte no era una buena noticia, mucho menos, las consecuencias que ello iba a traer.

Lo cierto era que ya no podía más. Todo ese asunto del jodido Apocalipsis, Lucifer, lo estaban desesperando y volviendo loco. _"¿Cómo lo resolvería Miguel?"_ Se planteó por una mísero segundo, descartando el pensamiento al escuchar esa voz a su espalda.

- Dean...

Era Cas quién le hablaba en ése tono y esa forma. En todo el mundo, cielo e infierno no había otro humano, demonio, ángel o Arcángel que pronunciara así su nombre. Con sentimiento, con esperanza y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

- Cas... –se pasó la mano por el rostro, girándose para verle.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?

El semblante que el Ángel tenía parecía revelar que estaba herido o le dolía algo. Sin embargo, esa podía ser una expresión muy típica y más que nada de preocupación en él. Dean, comenzaba a identificar qué cosa significaba en el extraño mundo de Cas.

- No... por el momento. –agregó.- ¿Estás bien? Sam dice que te golpeaste duro. ¿Ya te atendiste? –y dio dos pasos más hacía él.

- Nah, no es nada. Estoy bien. –una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.- Sabes que tengo la cabeza muy dura, ¿no?

Ante el comentario el otro sonrió por algunos segundos, quedándose ambos en silencio que para nada era incomodo entre los dos.

- Dean, sigues temblando. –dijo por lo bajo el Ángel, acercándose confundido al cazador.

- N-no, estoy bien.

Que apenas y había pronunciado esas palabras cuando le había dado la espalda y caminaba de aquí para allá tratando de controlarse.

- Dean. –su tono sonó a reproche.

Era obvio incluso para él, que algo le pasaba al cazador. Desde que los había encontrado en aquel campo, el mayor de los Winchester no dejaba de temblar y tampoco de mirar a Lucifer. Y dado que le conocía muy bien, tenía una idea de qué es lo que pasaba por su mente. Eso le preocupó.

- Estoy bien, Cas. –le dijo, atrayendo su atención.- Debe de ser... el frío. ¡Sí, eso es! Es culpa del frío. Nada... nada más. -mintió, sonriendo levemente.

Sí, ojalá el frío le hiciera temblar así, y no el mismísimo... Lucifer.

**Fin.

* * *

**Las 3 viñetas que ya tenía escritas.

Las siguientes en cuanto pueda. Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
